The Slenderman
by hardrocker21
Summary: Private is being haunted by one of the most feared entities on the face of the Earth. However no one believes him. Can Private save himself before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone, here is something different. Recently I have gotten into creppypastas. So I decided to combine the Penguins with one of my favorites.**

**What the Slenderman is is a creepypasta creature created by the something-awful forum of a tall man in a dark suit with long arms. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

A shadowy figure grabbed Skipper's tape recorder and moved into a seperate and more private room. The figure closed the door and made sure that he was alone. He pushed the record button on the tape recorder and began speaking.

"Private's log. June, 8th 2012. I am very frightened now. It has been only a couple of days, but I fear that my life may be in danger. I've had some frightening enemies in the past. Dr. Blowhole, The Red Squirrel, and even the Amarillo Kid. But this guy frightens me more than any of them combined. Who is this person that frightens me? I don't even know who he is. No, not he. It. I don't know who it is. Let me tell you what happened."

**(Flashback)  
><strong>  
><em>"Me and the other guys were in the park getting sno-cones one day and we sat in a tree to eat them."<em>

The penguins are seen sitting in a tree in Central Park, each one of them has a sno-cone. This was their reward for another cleaning day well done. Private was enjoying his snocone very much. He had gotten the rainbow cone, his favorite. When he turned his head, he saw something peculiar off in the distance.

What caught his eye, was what appeared to be a very tall and very slim human. He wore a black suit with a black tie. He also had very long arms and looked like he was staring up at the penguins. Not just any penguin, but he was staring at Private. At least that's how it felt to Private.

"Umm Skippa? I think that human over there can see us," Private said and pointed towards the tall man.

Skipper looked over to where Private was pointing.

"What human Private?" Skipper asked.

"That one. The really tall one with the long arms," Private answered.

Kowalski looked as well and said, "Um Private, there is no one over there."

"Of course there is Kowalski. Can't you see?" Private urged.

Rico was the last to look and said, "Nuh-uh."

Private turned his gaze off the man and to the others.

"There is a man over there. He's clear as day," Private said and then turned his head to a big surprise.

The man was gone.

"Huh? But I could swear he was right there," Private complained.

Skipper rubbed his beak and said, "You must be seeing things Private. You inhaled a lot of cleaning fumes earlier while we were cleaning."

"And they can cause hallucinations," Kowalski added.

Private scratched his head and said, "You guys may be right."

_Unfortunatly, I was wrong._

**(End flashback)  
><strong>  
>Private continued his recording of what happened next.<p>

"That night I was assigned to night recon. That night recon turned into an absolute nightmare."

(Flashback)

_I took a salty snack this time. So I know that whatever I saw was not a sugar fantasy_.

Private sat atop the clocktower, eating some potato chips. He was looking out into the zoo and just took in the night air. It was a warm and calm night and was absolutly nice out.

"It's such a beautiful night. Too bad the rest of the guys can't be out here," Private said.

He heard a bird squawk out in the park and he turn his head out into the park. Nothing was out there. But when he looked back out into the zoo, he did see something unexpected.

Standing right next to the otter habitat was the same tall man from earlier in the day. Only he was closer now to Private now. He was definetly dressed in a suit and tie, but there was something more terrifying about him that shined in the lamp light. He had a horrifying face. In fact, there was no face at all. Just a couple of small, pupiless disc's where eyes should be.

Private saw the man and let out a squeal. The man looked up at Private and just stared. Private tried to look away, but he all he could feel was that cold, hard stare.

Private rubbed his eyes, hoping that it was another hallucination, and then he looked back. The man was still there. Private whimpered and squinted his eyes shut. When he opened them again, the man was gone.

Private sighed in relief and looked out into the park. When he looked out, he screamed again. The man was standing on the other side of the street and he was still staring at Private.

Private screamed a third time and he then climbed down from the clocktower and ran back over to the HQ. Screaming the whole way.

**(Flashback end)  
><strong>  
>Private still held the tape recorder in his flippers and he began whimpering.<p>

"I had hoped it was all a nightmare. I had hoped that what happened was all a dream and that would be the last I ever saw of him. But as I later found out it wasn't to be. Now since I'm low on tape, I'll have to end my recording now. Next recording will be tomorrow night."

Private looked around and whimpered one last time.

"If I'm still alive by then."

Private then ended his recording and left the private room.

**Well that takes care of this chapter. Hope ya'll liked it. And just so everyone knows, all the chapters have been written. The updates themselves may be spread apart though.**

**Private's being haunted by an evil entity. What shall happen?**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chapter. Here things get more frightening. Please enjoy.**

**Note: I should have mentioned this last chapter, but Dave will not be appearing in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Private woke up with bags in his eyes and he carfully climbed out of bed. He looked up and noticed that the other guys weren't in bed. Private just yawned and walked over to the ladder that led to the platform above. He opened the hatch and saw that the guys were already up and training. Private yawned one more time and climbed up onto the platform.

Skipper looked at Private and said, "Finally up Private?"

Private nodded and said, "Why didn't you guys wake me?"

Kowalski looked at Private and said, "Well it looked like you could use the sleep. You have another sleepless night Private?"

Private nodded and Skipper shook his head.

"When are you going to let these delusions of a tall deformed man in a suit go Private?" Skipper asked.

Private whimpered a little and said, "It's not a delusion Skippa. I know he's real."

Both Kowalski and Rico groaned and turned away. As Private let out a little whine. He could see past the guys and could see the zoo gate. He could see what looked like the tall man outside the gate already. A whimper began making it's way to his throat, when a cab pulled up to the gate and the man climbed inside. As he turned, Private saw that he actually had a face. He wasn't the tall, thin man that Private feared.

Private shuddered and just focused on his training for now.

**(Later)**

The zoo opened and the crowds shuffled in. Private was a little more calm now. He felt safer when there was a crowd around and he was already feeling relieved now.

The patrons came around with buckets of fish to feed to the penguins. Everyone was waiting for the penguins to be cute.

"Okay boys, let's do it. Cute faces... NOW!" Skipper commanded and the penguins all went into their cute stances and faces.

"Okay boys, tail wag... NOW!" Skipper commanded and the guys all turned around and did thier tail wag.

Private was giggling now. He was feeling much better now.

The people all prepared to throw the fish.

"Okay boys here it comes, turn about... NOW!" Skipper said and all the guys turned around to the patrons.

Private smiled as he did so, but sadly his joy was short lived. When he looked at the people, he saw what he was dreading. Standing at the front of the patrons was the tall faceless man.

Normally Private could hear the other patrons, but instead what he heard was more terrifying.

He heard the sound of children crying and screaming in terror.

But worst of all, he could hear a large number of people screaming, "Help me. Help us."

Private began feeling a little sick and he began groaning. He staggered backwards towards the penguins pool. He didn't look where he was going and before he knew it, he was falling into the penguins pool.

Skipper looked over at where the splash had come from and noticed that Private was no longer on the platform.

"Private, what did you do now?" Skipper asked and then he walked over to the edge.

Private floated in the water with a look of fright on his face. Kowalski pulled Skipper over and began talking to him.

"Umm... Skipper I think there is a big problem here. Private looks genuienly afraid. Maybe this whole tall man thing may not be a total delusion," Kowalski said but Skipper shook his head.

"He's just trying to get some attention Kowalski. To be honest I think he's just trying to get us some extra fish. I think some patrons thought his falling into the pool was cute. I think we should let him keep it up for now and intervene when it becomes too out of control," Skipper said.

Kowalski sighed and said, "if you insist Skipper."

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!" Rico yelled at all the fish on the platform and began eating.

Private jumped back onto the platform and saw the guys eating the fish. Private looked at where the man had been and saw that was now gone and so was that awful noise.

"Come have some fish Private," Skipper said.

Private waddled over to the big pile of fish and grabbed one. He really didn't have an appetite right now, but he started eating anyway. Maybe some food would help him feel better.

**The Slenderman is getting closer and what is going to happen next? You'll have to read to find out.**

**Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Penguin HQ. Late at night)**

Private climbed out of his bed and walked into the next room. He pulled the tape recorder out again and began his next recording.

"Okay okay. Today was worse than any other. Today he actually appeared before me. In broad daylight. He has never done that before. What's worse is that I heard something. Something not normal. Something I wouldn't expect to hear in the zoo. Not in a million years. Like children screaming. I don't know what he'll do next. This tall thin man with the long arms," Private whispered clearly into the tape recorder.

He took a few moments to breath and began thinking about what to say.

"The closest he had gotten to me before that was just the after the first night I saw him," Private said as he began flashing back again.

**(Flashback)**

_I was heading over to the otter habitat to visit with Marlene, I didn't think that such a short walk could be such a nightmare._

Private was out wandering around the zoo. It was already dark out and the lamps were turning on for the night. It was a little warm out, but Private was a little on edge. He had told the guys about what he had seen the night before, but they hadn't believed him. He was still a little freaked out about what had happened. He figured that if he had a little talk with Marlene, he would start to feel better.

Private peered around and said, "It's a little quiet out. I don't see him."

He rounded a corner and saw Marlene's habitat ahead. He let out a little squeak from his throat and got down to his belly. He thrust himself forward and belly slid towards the habitat. It took him only seconds to get there. He quickly jumped to the top of the wall and peered all around the zoo. The man was nowhere to be seen.

Private scratched the top of his head and wondered.

"Where is he? Has he stopped or something? I'm sure I should have seen him by now," Private asked himself.

He just shrugged and jumped down from the wall and towards the otter cave. As he entered and the corner he began feeling much better about himself.

"Hey Marlene, I was wondering if yo-," Private started, but paused as he rounded the corner.

Marlene was curled up in her bed, fast asleep. Nearby was... was the being that Private feared. The tall man was kneeling next to Marlene with one of clawed hand reaching towards her. Ready to grab or tear her to pieces. The tall mans eyes were shining as he seemed ready to claim another victim. His limbs were contorted in inhuman shapes, impossible for any living creature to flex in. It was as if the man was nothing more than smoke or mist. But he was right here before Private. A solid figure.

"NNNNOOOOOO! MARLENE!" Private screamed as he jumped towards Marlene and pulled her out of her bed and to the floor. The tall man leaving Private's sight.

"What the? Private what are you doing?" Marlene demanded.

Private began panting and turned towards the man expecting to see him. Instead there was nothing there. Nothing but air. Private sweatdropped as he noticed this. He turned back to Marlene who had her arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground. Waiting for an explaination.

"Umm... sorry Marlene. I thought I saw someone in here. Must have been a shadow or my own imgination," Private explained as best he could.

To Private's surprise, Marlene bought Private's story.

"Just don't pull me out of bed again Private. You scared me half to death," Marlene said irritated.

Private nodded and said, "Yes Marlene. I'm sorry about what happened."

Marlene just nodded in approval and Private sighed in relief.

**(Present)**

Private still held his tape recorder tightly as he finished his story.

"I don't know what that thing would have done to Marlene if I hadn't gotten there in time. I'm not even sure if he could do anything to her. Obviously she hasn't seen this man and I wonder if he could have hurt her if she couldn't. Maybe he was taunting me by threatening to hurt my friends. I can't imagine what he else he could do," Private said into the recorder, but stopped after hearing a strange noise outside the room.

Private froze and wait. But what was he waiting for? For someone to enter? For someone to leave? Or was he waiting for something to appear? He didn't know. After a couple of moments, Private stood from his seat and walked to the door that led into the HQ. He carfully opened the door and looked out into the HQ. Sitting on the floor was a tape cassette. Just like the one that Private had been using for his recordings.

Carefully, Private ran out into the center of the room and picked it up. On the very front, there were two words.

'PLAY ME!'

Private looked at the cassette and back at the tape recorder. He couldn't make out the words, but he was too scared to play the tape right now. He figured that whatever was on the tape, could wait until morning. Private just went back to the tape recorder and took it back to his bed. He placed both the recorder and the new cassette under his pillow. But curiosity took over Private and he felt a big urge to go to the periscope.

He waddled over and looked out. He turned it around, but saw nothing. He felt that he was just being paranoid until he came back to the periscopes original position. Standing right outside of the penguin habitat was a shorter man wearing a ghastly white mask. He was staring menacingly at the periscope and kneeling on the ground. He then stood up and jumped to the penguin platform and stuck his face right into the periscope lens.

Private let out a gasp and stumbled away from the periscope. He heard some thumping up above, but those stopped after a few moments. Reluctantly, Private went back to the periscope. He looked out again and saw that the man was gone. Could he have been the one who left the tape in the HQ? Private didn't know, but dreaded the possibility that he would have to find out.

**Well the Slenderman is now posing a danger to more than just Private now. Now their friends are in danger.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is chapter 4. The contents of the tape I used for the chapter do not belong to me, but to fxscreamer on youtube. Please enjoy.**

**Also I would like to dedicate this next chapter to my friend Chris who was an avid creepypasta and PoM fan. He was killed in a car accident this past weekend. He leaves behind a wife and infant daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or fxscreamer's tape audio.**

**(Morning)**

Skipper was the first one awake the very next morning; followed shortly by Rico and Kowalski. Skipper walked over to his coffee urn and began brewing some coffee.

"Well boys, what's on the agenda today?" Skipper asked as the coffee urn began gurgling.

Kowalski was about to answer when he noticed that Private's bunk was empty.

"Ummm... Skipper it appears that Private isn't here," Kowalski said as pointed at Private's bunk.

Skipper looked over and let out a little growl.

"Seriously? What is going on with Private? I don't mind it if it's for the guests, but if it gets in the way of our training and personal time it gets annoying. Now where is he?" Skipper ranted.

"Shhh," Rico said and rasied his head.

It took a moment, but Rico could hear a soft whimpering sound coming from the tunnel behind the 'Privates First Prize' door. The guys assembled before it and tried to open it. It was jammed shut. Skipper looked at Rico and gave him a nod.

"Do it Rico," Skipper said.

Rico cackled a little bit and pulled out a stick of dnyamite.

"Kaboom?" Rico asked.

Skipper shook his head and said, "NO! Crowbar Rico."

Rico groaned and extinguished his stick of dynamite. He reswallowed the dynamite and brought up his crowbar. He inserted it into the crack of the door and pried it open. The door flew open and the penguins peered inside. A second later, Private came running out with a flashlight and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. He began swinging the flashlight, but was pinned to the ground by Rico and Kowalski.

"At ease Private. What's gotten into you?" Skipper demanded.

Private looked up and saw Skipper staring at him as Kowalski and Rico got off of him.

"Oh Skippa, it's you," Private said as he rushed towards Skipper and hugged him.

Skipper grabbed Private and pulled him off.

"Private? What's wrong with you?" Skipper asked.

Private took a deep breath and said, "It's a long story Skippa."

Skipper just stared hard and said, "Then tell me Private."

**(Ten minutes later)**

Private explained to all of them about the event's that occured the night before. He included the tape recording he made. He also mentioned the tape he found in the HQ as well as the man who jumped to the top of their HQ. Suffice it to say, the guys had a very hard time believing what Private had to say.

"Private, that entire story is preposturus. How could any human even get in here to place a tape in here? By the way, where is that tape you claim he left in here?" Kowalski asked.

Private waddled over to his bed and reached under his pillow. He pulled the tape out and gave it to Kowalski.

Kowalski looked at the tape and said, "Play me? What else do they think we're going to do with it?"

Skipper turned back to Private and asked, "And this was in the middle of the HQ at what time?"

"Around one in the morning Skippa," Private answered.

Skipper turned to Kowalski and said, "We'll Kowalski. Let's check last night's security tapes."

Kowalski nodded and turned on the penguins TV.

"I record the HQ every night and the recordings stop at around 6 A.M. If it was around 1 A.M. it should be around... here," Kowalski said as he rewound the tape to the right time.

"Alright the time here is about 12:58 A.M. You see Private, there is nothing to be afraid o-" Kowalski said, but trailed off.

The image on the monitor started becoming fuzzy and staticy. A shrill screech came from the television which forced the guys to cover their ears in pain. The screech lasted only a moment and soon as it stopped, the guys looked back at the screen. On the screen was a short man standing in front of the HQ's security camera. He wore a white mask on his face. There was a sudden fizz as the man kneeled down on the floor and set the tape on the floor. He stared at the camera once more and with another screech and fizz, he was gone and the tape acted more normally.

The four penguins stared in wonderment as to what they just saw.

"Umm... Kowalski, what was that we just saw?" Skipper asked.

"I... I don't know what we just saw Skipper. But it didn't look normal," Kowalski answered.

Skipper turned to Private and said, "Private? I think we should listen to that tape you were given last night. It might give us a little more insite as to what we just saw."

Private nodded and grabbed the tape recorder. He pulled the tape that was inside and put in the one from the mystery man. After a moment off fuzz, some audio came in clear.

"This is a private recording from the Morgan county sheriffs office, state of Tennesse. Interigation of Thomas Nealy in the disappearence of his daughter, Jessica Nealy. Date of October 10th, 1989."

The four penguins just stood and listened to the tape. It began with a cop asking Thomas discussing his daughter. How she gone over to a friends house and how she hadn't returned home. Her father began talking about going into the woods to find her seeing as they lived by the woods. After a couple of minutes, Thomas' mood suddenly turned dark and he began crying. He stated that the thing had his daughters clothes in one of it's hands and that the clothes were even blood stained.

Thomas then began describing what the man looked like. He was as Private had described. Tall, wearing a suit, long arms that were close to the ground, and no face. Thomas even began stating that there was no way the thing was human. No way.

By the end of the tape, Thomas was becoming more irrational and was babbling madly. He began screaming at the top of his lungs. There then came the sound of a gun going off in the room, followed by the sound of footsteps. The tape ended there.

"Now what was that all about?" Skipper asked.

Private was whining and he said, "This thing killed a little girl? And now it wants me? What did I do to deserve this?"

Skipper raised his head to Private and said, "That's a good question Private. In fact why would he go after anyone?"

Kowalski began stuttering and said, "Well this can't be possible. This goes against every rule of science."

Skipper groaned and said, "Turn off the think melon Kowalski. This is serious."

Skipper turned away from Kowalski and back to Private.

"Well Private, it appears that something is happening here. But the real question is that if you're telling the truth, how can we take someone down that only one of us can see?" Skipper asked Private.

Private shrugged and said, "I have no idea Skipper. I don't even know if he can be stopped."

"So what do we do from here?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski thought for a moment and said, "I have an idea. Maybe we could type this person's description into our computer's database. Maybe we could get an idea of what to do."

Skipper nodded and said, "Do it Kowalski. Let's at least find out who or what this thing is."

**Again the whole tape scene was based off of something made by fxscreamer for a video he posted on youtube. I'm not trying anything.**

**Well hopefully Kowalski and the guys can figure something out.**

**Once again this chapter is dedicated to my friend Chris who was taken too early. RIP my friend.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter guys, but the files I had of this story got deleted off of my computer and I don't know how. I suspect my sister of being responsible. I am currently trying to rewrite the chapters, but the notebook I have this story written down in keeps disappearing on me. But I will try to get this story out when I can.**

**Okay enough talk, let's get on with the story. In this chapter I reveal some stories told of the Slenderman. **

**Warning: this chapter may be a little disturbing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

A couple of days passed without any further incidents. The penguins had all calmed down from the scare they had recieved due to the nature of the security tape and the recording that they had recived. Kowalski however was losing his mind. He still asserted that such things couldn't exist and that it was impossible to be. But he couldn't deny the evidence. He had started looking up this slender being and the facts he found were pretty disturbing. He didn't want to say anything until he had some good evidence as to what it was they saw.

As another day dawned, Kowalski finally left the confines of his lab and approached the team.

"Well Kowalski? What did you find?" Skipper asked his lieutenant.

Kowalski exhaled sharply and said, "Well Skipper the World Wide Web is just teeming with information about our intrusive guest that only Private can see."

Private just squinted and let out some whines while Kowalski pulled out a flash drive and connected it to a laptop that the penguins had. After booting the thing up and inserting the drive, all sorts of pictures and information popped onto the computer. Kowalski pointed to the first picture which was a carving of a skeletal being impaling a man with it's long arm.

"First off I don't know what it's real name is, but popular internet lore call it... The Slenderman," Kowalski said dramatically.

Skipper nodded and asked, "And where does it come from Kowalski?"

Kowalski shook his head and said, "No official resources can identify where it came from. But it's folklore goes back to the 14th century from the country of Germany. The stories tell of tall creature that would kidnap children if they went wandering into the woods and didn't tell their parents what they were doing."

"Oh my. So why is it after me? I haven't done anything wrong," Private asked worriedly.

Kowalski turned to Private and said, "That's where the story gets stranger. Throughout the nineteen-eighties there was a surge of child deaths and disapperences throughout various regions of the U.S. Take this next picture for example."

The next picture was of a school playground. Beneath one tree were four kids all gathered around a really tall man with tendrils coming out of his back.

"This was taken in the early eities. The location is unknown. But what is known is that all four of these children were either killed or disappeared within the next week. Never to be seen again," Kowalski said with grimness evident in his voice.

Next was a newspaper clipping telling about a bizarre library fire in a town called Stirling City.

"This fire killed twenty-two people in one afternoon. There were also reports that fourteen children who had been at the library had vanished. One survivor of the blaze mentioned seeing a very tall and thin man setting fire to the building merely by touching one shelf of books. The building went up a bundle of kindling. No childrens bodies were recovered from the destroyed building," Kowalski continued with growing dread.

Kowalski began shaking slightly as Skipper placed a flipper on Kowalski's shoulder.

"It's okay soldier. If you want to stop, you can stop," Skipper said.

Kowalski shook his head and said, "No it's okay Skipper. I'll continue."

The next picture was in the middle of a forest. In it was a hunter and behind him was the silohete of a tall creature, nearly twice as tall the man himself. The creatures arms were very close to the ground. In fact it's arms actually held the thing up int the air. A terriying site to behold.

"This was taken in a place called Steinmen Woods. It is reported that after this photo was taken, these two men found the body of a dissected man with internal oragans kept in place inside plastic bags. One of the hunters died of shock as a result," disgust evident as Kowalski continued.

Both Skipper and Private gagged as Rico laughed at the gory details.

"A search team was sent out to look for any other bodies. I'll spare you gory details by saying that they discovered twenty-two more. They know that by the number of heads they found. As for the manner of the rest of the bodies, you don't want to know."

Skipper choked down his throw up and said, "Thank you Kowalski."

"Now back to the wood carvings. Others depict a tall fairy like being with white sphere where his eyes should be and there are no other facial features to recognize. He is being known as Der GroBmann."

"In english Kowalski," Skipper said.

Kowalski turned another picture with an artist's terrifyed drawing of a fanged tall beast in black suit.

"THE TALL MAN!" Kowalski said as dramatically as he could get.

Private screamed and ran to his bunk and shoved his head under his pillow.

"Request permission to hide in my bunk, forever," Private requested.

Skipper pulled Private out of his bunk and said, "Denied soldier. You have a big problem, I understand that. But in case you had forgotten you're not safe no matter where you hide. So you have a choice. You can either go down a coward by hiding or you can fight back and go down a soldier. Your choice. Hide or fight?"

Private thought for a moment and knew that Skipper was right. If he were to die, he'd rather die being brave than being a coward.

So with a deep breath, Private said, "Okay Skippa. I'll do it. I'll face this man. No pun intended."

Skipper smirked and said, "Good choice Private. Now let's find a way to beat this thing."

**Well I finally got this done. Hopefully I can get this done soon. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this late chapter and please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry for the wait on this one guys, but as I've said before I lost the files to this story and I lost the notebook which it was written down in. But the story is written down once again so I'm back at work on it. Please enjoy this overdue chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

A few days passed with no further incidents and no further signs of the Slenderman or his masked accomplice. The guys were begining to think that things were going back to normal. Even Private was starting to act like himself again. It appeared to them as if the Slenderman was gone and that everything was going to be alright now.

Unfortunatly one morning, Skipper woke up to see that Private wasn't in his bunk. Skipper looked around and saw no sign of Private anywhere in the HQ. Skipper got out of his bed and went to the next room seeing as that is where Private always goes to be alone. But he wasn't there either.

"Hmm... now where did Private run off to?" Skipper asked himself.

"Skipper? What's going on?" Kowalski asked as he got out of bed as well while Rico still slept.

Skipper shrugged and said, "I don't know Kowalski. I just woke up and I noticed that Private wasn't in his bed. I looked in your lab and he isn't in here either."

Both penguins scratched their heads in frustraition until there came a knock at their fishbowl. Skipper went over and slid the bowl open, standing there was Darla and her girls. In the arms of one of the girls was a quivering Private. Muffled sounds were eminating from Private's closed beak.

"Um does this belong to you? We found him in our habitat this morning and he was babbling like a lunatic. I had to use a spell to keep his beak shut to quiet him down," Darla said as Skipper came up to meet her.

Skipper took Private and set him on the ground.

"Yes he's ours and what are you doing using magic on my men?" Skipper said angrily.

Kowalski face palmed and said, "Skipper for the thousandth time, there is NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!"

Skipper glared at Kowalski and said,"Not according to my mission reports."

Kowalski groaned and said, "You just don't want to admit that you can dance."

Darla cleared her throat, reminding them off her precense.

"Um is something wrong with him?" Darla asked and pointed at Private who was still shaking and yelling behind his sealed beak.

Skipper sighed and said, "Take the spell off of him and we'll see what's going on."

Darla nodded and said, "Okay, but be prepared for the worst."

Darla waved at Private and his beak opened and he began babbling once more. He rushed over to Skipper and continued saying nothing but nonsense.

Skipper slapped him and said, "Calm down Private. We need you to calm down and explain everything to us. Do you understand?"

Private stopped babbling, but his eyes were still wide in terror. He nodded though to show that he understood what Skipper was saying.

Skipper sighed in relief and said, "Now did something happen to you last night?"

Private nodded.

Skipper thought for a moment and said, "Was it something you saw?"

Private nodded once more.

Skipper hit a sudden realization and said, "It was the Slenderman. Wasn't it?"

Private gasped and curled into a ball.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kowalski said.

"The Slenderman? He's here?" Darla asked in surprise.

Skipper nodded and said, "Why? Do you know him?"

Darla nodded and said, "Yes I do in a way. So we need HIM to explain to us what he saw."

Darla pointed at Private who was still curled into a ball.

Skipper sighed and said, "Fine. Come into the HQ and we'll see what we can do."

Darla nodded and climbed down into the HQ, but she told her girls to go back to the habitat. The guys followed with Private still with them.

**(Later)**

It took a while for Private to calm down enough to speak coherently. The slaps and threats from Skipper couldn't rouse Private from his madness, but some tea from Darla was enough to calm him.

"Told ya my special herbs would work," Darla said smirking to Skipper.

Skipper growled and said, "I'm sure my next idea was going to work much better."

"Skipper I don't think a bath in acid would do more than increase Private's pain and shock," Kowalski said.

Skipper shook his head and approached Private.

"How are you feeling Private?" Skipper asked.

Private took another sip of tea and said, "Feeling betta Skippa. This tea really helps Darla."

Darla nodded in appreciation.

"So Private start explaining. What happened to you last night?" Skipper asked.

Private shivered and began.

**(The night before)**

Private shot up in bed and began panting. He had just woken up from a dreamless sleep and looked around the room. It was common for the HQ to be silent at night, but now Private had that weird feeling again. Like something was close by, but remained unseen.

"Hmm... maybe some music should help me," Private said and pulled out an MP3 player that he had found the day before in the zoo.

He picked some soft and soothing music and lied back down. He closed his eyes as he waited for the music to play. But it wasn't music that began to play. Instead there was a low buzzing sound followed by some demonic whispers. Private went wide eyed and tried to turn the MP3 off, but it wouldn't turn off. There next came a low sound of soft sniffles. It sounded a little like a childs cries which got progressivly louder. Private wanted to take the headphones off, but he felt compelled to continue listening. The crying stopped and was followed by a loud, shrill beeping noise and then the sound of static.

Private dropped the MP3 and stepped out of bed. He looked at Skipper and the rest of the team. At least he hadn't woken them up. He picked the MP3 back up and a nagging feeling came to him. It told him to look through the periscope. Private decided to kill the urge and waddled over to the periscope. He looked out and saw a shadow move around near the baboon habitat and enter it. It wasn't very big so Private thought that it was nothing, but he still had that nagging feeling. It was almost as if something was calling him over. Private didn't want to head out, but this feeling was too much. So he carefully crept over to the ladder and climbed up, being careful to slide the fishbowl to the side and not cause a ruckus. He climbed out and went off towards the baboon habitat.

Private waddled over and kept looking over his shoulder. There was nothing everytime he looked. He approached the wall and climbed into the habitat. He waddled part way into it and all he could see was Darla and her girls. All were sleeping peacefully. Other than that, there was nothing amiss here.

Private sighed and giggled to himself.

"I was just being a silly willy ding dong. There's nothing to be frightened of. Okay time to go back to bed," Private said and turned around.

As he turned, he noticed something in the corner. There was a shadow, perhaps the shadow that Private saw, all huddled up in the corner.

Private waddled over and said, "Excuse me, but are you alright?"

The shadow turned towards Private and stood up. From there it grew and grew. It grew into a large body and it began sprouting legs. Very long legs and then arms started to grow from it as well. Tentacles grew from it's back and a head grew on the top. The head looked down at Private with a blank expression. In fact there wasn't even a face to express with. A horrifying hiss escaped from the form.

Private went wide eyed and said, "Oh no! You're still here."

**(End of flashback)**

"The next thing I knew was that I was back here with Skippa slapping me," Private said as he finished his tea.

"You must have black out from the shock Private," Kowalski said.

"There's more. I found his MP3 this morning. Crumbled into pieces like someone crushed it in their hands," Darla said.

Skipper looked back at Darla and said, "You said that you're familiar with this guy. Have you seen him?"

Darla shook her head and said, "I haven't, but I know who has. The things he told me has caused me to look into this creature and I think I know how it can be stopped."

Private perked up and said, "Can you help me?"

Darla shrugged and said, "I can try."

**Not much new here, but at least the guys have an ally in this now. One who understands this creature. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this overdue chapter and please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Signifigant reason for updating today. Tomorrow marks the one year anniversery of my first story here on fanfiction. I say that today because I don't normally update on the weekend. It's been a good year and I want to thank you guys for that. You all rock.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

"So Darla, we need to know everything you know. So get right to it. What do you know about the Slenderman?" Skipper addressed the baboon.

Darla crossed her arms and said, "Oh honey, I'm sure you can be kinder than that. You never said please."

Skipper growled and said, "You can't be serious Darla. This is important."

Darla merely smirked and said, "Either you show me some kindness right now, or I won't help you."

Private went wide eyed and began to whimper. Skipper noticed what Private was doing and sighed in exhasperation.

"Okay fine. Darla can you please tell us what you know about the Slenderman?" Skipper asked once more.

Darla smild and sat down on a chair in the room.

"Well when I was younger I was owned by a private collector in Texas. He was great man. He fed us, kept us clean, he took great care of us. He was a rich man and he had a family and everything. My kid brother was with me as well. He looked a bit like me too," Darla began.

"You have a brother?" Kowalski asked.

Darla's smile faded and she said, "Well I had one. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Ohh! I'm sorry about that," Private said.

Darla nodded and continued.

"Life for the both of us was good, until one day he woke up acting all nervous. He began telling me that there was this man hanging around the estate we were living on. That he was tall and always wearing a suit. Also he kept saying that he could never see this man's face. I didn't know what to think," Darla continued.

Private raised his flipper and said, "That sounds a lot like the man I've been seeing. Tall, wearing a suit, no face."

Darla nodded and said, "Exactly. One day he was more terrified than usual and he told me that this man was now taller than the trees around the estate and he had been mostly seeing him at night. We were kept in a cage outside, so we were exposed to the night. When he began telling me about the guys tall size, I stopped listening to him. One morning I woke up and saw that he was gone. I haven't seen or heard from him since. A short time later, the same thing happened to my owners son. The poor kid was only eight years old."

At this point some tears began to slide down Darla's face.

"After that, my owner sold me to a zoo in Houston and that is where I decided to learn more about this guy. One day I got access to a computer and I typed in his description based on what my brother said. That is where I got my answers. For the past eight years I've been looking for a way to get revenge. I know that he was responsible for my brother's disappearence. All I've found is that he needs to be sent back to whatever it is he came from, but even that may not send him away for good," Darla finished her story.

Everyone stood quiet until Rico uttered out, "Wow!"

Skipper sighed and said, "I'm sorry about your brother and your former owners kid Darla. But Private needs your know how on this creature right now. We can't let Private be taken like so many others. I know you want to your revenge and all, but we just need this guy to leave Private alone before it's too late."

"I've heard of some peope who managed to survive this thing, but nothing on how they did that. I theorize they just ignore him or are just hoaxing everyone. I heard this thing feeds on his victims fear before taking them and you can't fear what you ignore," Kowalski said.

Darla shrugged and said, "Maybe. That's at least something to work on."

Skipper nodded and said, "Maybe that can work."

Skipper climbed up the ladder, opened the fishbowl, and stuck his head out.

"Hey Slendy. We aren't afraid of you and we think you are a coward. Come around here and we'll kick your butt. Come on, I dare ya. Make your move," Skipper called out into the zoo.

All of a sudden, al of the electronic equipment in the HQ began to fizzle and the light bulbs in the room suddenly burst. The TV in the room turned on and showed nothing but static. The penguins and Darla turned towards the TV and there came only an eeiry and evil noise. Simiar to what Private had heard the night before. The cameras that the penguins had in the main HQ room suddenly fell off their hinges and sparked.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? THIS DEFIES ALL OF THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!" Kowalski yelled.

"That's his work. You made him mad Skipper. He'll probably be coming for you now as well," Darla blurted out.

Skipper groaned and said, "Oh poopy. That wasn't my intention at all. I was just trying to defy him."

Then out of nowhere, the lightbulb shards all came back together and reformed the lightbulbs and the room shined once more. The cameras remained broken however. The TV itself was working normally again and showing the news.

"Okay that was weird," Rico grunted out.

"Um guys. I think you may want to look on the wall by our bunk beds," Private whimpered and pointed over to the wall.

The guys and Darla turned towards the wall and saw what Private was pointing at. Written in what the guys and Darla hoped was red paint were the words 'I WANT YOU ALL NOW!'

"Well now. This is a pickle," Kowalski stated.

**Not very long I know, but at least there is one thing here. The guys will have to go to battle with the Slenderman soon or they will all meet the same fate. Who knows what can happen.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoo it's been awhile since I worked on this. I've been a little more focused on my other stories. I figured I kept you guys waiting long enough so please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(HQ)**

"Skipper's log. Today's date is June 17th, 2012. It's been two days since we received our ominous threat from our faceless foe. We have yet to see any sign of him or his masked accomplice. We do not know whether or not what's going on is of this Earth or not, but things for sure. What we are dealing with is likely to be our greatest foe yet. Even more dangerous than Dr. Blowhole, Hans, or even Savio. Me and the men find it extremely hard to sleep at night and our sleeping patterns are scattered throughout the day. It's almost laughable to even think about sleeping at night. Likely we won't have a good nights rest until this whole thing is resolved. If it's resolved that is. We will keep recording as long as we can. There's no telling how exactly how this will end. This is Skipper, signing off," Skipper recorded into his tape recorder and let out a loud and frustrated sigh.

Skipper waddled out of the side room and back into the main HQ where the guys were all struggling to stay awake. They had brewed plenty of coffee and had only one lightbulb as a source of light. It was raining out right now with lightning flashing through the sky and thunder booming. It was pitch black outside and the storm was raging. The guys were too afraid to even poke their heads out of the fishbowl or even look through the periscope.

"Well this is pathetic," Kowalski said.

Skipper nodded and said, "I agree Kowalski. I mean we're an elite cammando team and we're running scared from a tall faceless man."

"How low have we sunk?" Private said.

"Fish," Rico groaned sadly.

There then came a loud crash of thunder and with a pop, the power went out. Private screamed and the rest of the guys let out surprised grunts.

"Kowalski, candles, NOW!" Skipper ordered.

Kowalski tried to move quickly, but as he was grabbing the candles they slipped from his flippers and rolled all over the floor. It was pitch black in the room and they were underwater. The flashes of lightning from outside didn't even help to brighten up the room. Almost immediatly the guys were all on the ground searching for the candles.

"Find the candles. FIND THEM NOW!" Skipper ordered as he crawled around.

The men all fell to the ground and began crawling around searching. But they were searching so frantically that as they felt the candles, they accidently knocked them away.

"Oh blast it," Kowalski complained as he knocked another candle away.

"I think I got one," Private called out as he reached out.

"Waah! Hey that was my foot," Rico grunted out loud.

"Oh sorry Rico," Private said.

"All right men just calm down. Let's just calm down and just try to look around calmly. Can we do that?" Skipper said to his men, but was answered with a scream from Kowalski.

"SOMETHING JUST BRUSHED AGAINST ME!" Kowalski yelled which was followed with everyone starting to scream and panic.

"Find them! Find them quick!" Skipper shouted once more.

The men were greeted by the sound of the 'Private's First Prize' door flying open and then a bright light flashing in their eyes.

"Guys what's going on over here? I could hear you all the way over at my place?" came Marlene's voice.

"Marlene?" all the penguins cried out in relief.

"Yeah guys it's me. Your power go out as well?" Marlene asked and stepped into the HQ with her fur dripping wet and holding a flashlight.

Skipper nodded and said, "Yeah. We were trying to light some candles in here, but we kinda dropped them and they rolled all over the place."

Marlene shined her flashlight all over the ground and found the candles and sure enough, they were all over the place. Kowalski waddled over to two of them and lit them. He took them over to the HQ's table and set them on the table.

"There that's much better," Kowalski said.

It was at this point that the light bulb in the HQ suddenly fizzled back to life and lit up the room.

"Hey powers back," Marlene said and switched off her flashlight.

Kowalski groaned and blew out the candles having wasted all that time searching for them.

Marlene laughed at Kowalski and looked to one corner of the HQ and made a rather peculiar face.

"Hey guys where did you get that mask?" Marlene asked.

Skipper looked at Marlene and asked, "What mask? We don't keep any masks in the main HQ."

Marlene pointed to the corner and said, "I'm talking about this white mask in the corner here. It's kinda creepy looking."

The guys all turned their attention to what Marlene was pointing to and sure enough there was a white mask sitting in the corner. Exactly the kind that the shorter entity wears.

"Umm Skipper, that wasn't in here before the power went out," Kowalski said quietly.

Skipper nodded and said, "I know Kowalski. That means that they were here."

"Who was here?" Marlene asked.

"Uh nobody. Nobody at all," Skipper said in a panic.

Marlene frowned and said, "Guys I can see your faces. You're all genuenly afraid. So tell me what's going on."

Skipper shook his head and said, "It's OUR problem Marlene and we don't want you getting involved in the same situation. I'm sorry, but this is classified information that stays classified."

Marlene frowned at the guys and walked to the door.

"Well guys, I'm sorry for getting concerned then. Have a nice night," Marlene said angrily and slammed the door shut.

The guys turned away from the door and gathered around the mask.

"They're getting closer Skippa. What are we going to do?" Private asked full of fright.

Skipper held up a flipper and said, "Semper alerta Private. We'll have one man awake at all times. Three men sleep while one stays awake. We'll beat this guy."

"And if we don't?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper sighed and said, "Then we'll just more statistics."

"Statistics of what exactly?" asked Private.

"MIA," answered Skipper.

**Now this chapter brings up another Slenderman trait. He's causing more paranoia and fear amongst the men and toying with their minds. Next time the fight for their lives begins.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


End file.
